


Party

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 4, Epiphanies, for the following prompts:</p>
<p>Dinosaurs, water balloons, and two quotes. (I like a challenge!)</p>
<p>There is no moral precept that does not have something inconvenient about it. --Denis Diderot.<br/>and <br/>The universe is antagonist enough. -- Hal Clement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the LJ Ostrich 2008 challenge.

The War was over. We won.

 

The celebration raged below them; people were dancing, singing, and drinking to what certainly looked like excess. A few had wandered into corners of the open area of the Zocalo and were engaged in the traditional reaction to the removal of the threat of imminent death--making sure new life was being made.

 

The Captain and the Ambassador met on the catwalk overlooking the festivities. They smiled fondly at each other, and moved easily and naturally into a chaste embrace. Both were thinking the same thing, but neither realized it. The Ambassador wondered what the Captain would do if she dragged him into that conveniently darkened area at the end of the walkway, and engaged him in negotiations. She was certain she could convince him it was in his best interest to remove his clothing at that very moment. It would not be right, of course. She sighed to herself, thinking of the old Minbari saying: there is no moral precept that does not have something inconvenient about it. The Captain was thinking that it was all very well to command an Army of Light, but it would be better if he could command a night alone with her, and hang all the rituals they would be skipping. The universe was antagonist enough, he didn't need to fight her traditions as well as his own desires.

 

*Splash*

 

Suddenly drenched in water, she gasped at the shock of the cold liquid drenching her robes. He turned and glared at the man standing to their left, his hands still holding plastic bags of water, evidence of his complicity in the dastardly act. "Garibaldi!" he roared, his hands inadvertently clenching into fists.

 

"I was aiming at Fnor!" The man in the black uniform pointed beyond the couple, to a Drazi lurking in the shadows, his hands also clutching several taut plastic containers.

 

"Damn dinosaurs," the Captain cursed beneath his breath, wishing all, well most, aliens at the other end of the galaxy. "Get out of here, Garibaldi. You too!" He turned his glare on the Drazi who slunk away, though not without a leer at the Ambassador, whose wet robes were clinging to her in all the right places.

 

A light went on in the Captain's mind. "Um, you need to get out of those wet clothes."

 

Looking down at herself, then up at his flushed face, she smiled seductively, and said, "Yes, I do."

 

"My quarters are closer. If it would be more convenient..." He let the words hang in the air between them, hope making them float. His collar was suddenly quite tight, and he wished he could loosen it without looking obvious.

 

"I suppose it would." She took his proffered arm, and off they strolled, ready to make their own magic, at a very, private party.


End file.
